David Myerez
Name: '''David Myerez '''Gender: Male Age: 16 Grade: Junior School: Silver Dragon Academy Hobbies and Interests: SOTF-TV, fiddling with spare parts, parkour, skateboarding Appearance: David Myerez is 5' 9", 160 pounds, giving him an average body composition. He has fair skin, short, dark brown hair, and brown eyes, and thick eyebrows. His face is oval shaped, with an average sized nose over his thin lips. On the day he was chosen, David was wearing a pair of old blue jeans and black Vans, as well as a dark green A-shirt and a black hoodie. Biography: David Myerez was born in Bryan, Texas. Her mother was a chef for one of the fancy restaurants in town, while his father was a mechanic for a local car dealership. David has had a relatively uneventful childhood, having gone to Silver Dragon Academy since kindergarden. He spent most of elementary school and middle school making friends, having fun, and creating a name for himself. In the fifth grade, one of his friends introduced him to two of his favorite pastimes: parkour and skateboarding. He was hanging out, and David saw his friend do a move that impressive at the time - at that time, it was skating backwards. David, impressed by the move, went into skateboarding himself and joined his friend in doing parkour in the seventh grade. He's not a superstar by any means at parkour, but he like to "use the world as his playground" as he says it. He is a rather intelligent boy, having the ability to create tools and machinery out of spare parts found in any house or shed, starting during elementary school, when he needed to replace his toy hammer. He was able to create one out of a stick, a rock and some string, and his impressive first attempt motivated him to create a hobby out of it. Though he is both smart and popular, David has quite a dark personality. He didn't always have it, and when he obtained it, people noticed. It was right after the seventh to eighth grade break. He left a quiet and happy person, but when he returned his attitude was harsher, and he tended to lean more towards skipping class and being by himself. He'd still hang around people, but he'd find more time to be by himself, much of it watching SOTF-TV. Truth is that during that summer he and his girlfriend had been involved in a severe car accident involving a drunk driver. He only got out with a fractured left arm, but his girlfriend was not so lucky, having died of a broken neck. Even though the driver was apprehended and arrested, David had changed. In spite of seeing a psychologist every weekend for the next two years, he's never fully gotten over her death. For one, he became a lot harsher and more cynical towards others. Also, he isn't able to handle death much. Just mentioning it would cause him to hack up some puke. Though all of this has happened, he believes that it is only just fear, and that if he wants to be able to overcome this fear, SOTF-TV was a step towards that goal. Currently, his friends believe that he has mostly gotten over it, but in his attitude and fear of death he still has quite a bit to go. David is one of the more social people in Silver Dragon Academy. He spends his time outside of his house either skating, or doing some parkour. He never really spends much time inside of his house unless SOTF-TV is on, or if he is sleeping. Some people would call him a "social butterfly" or part of the "cool crowd," and that is true. In school, he manages to keep a B to C average with minimum amounts of studying, and tends to sleep through class, or skip it altogether. The main exception to this is shop class, where he easily gets an A. Advantages: David is quick and adaptive, skills he picked up from skateboarding and running parkour. Due to his hobby and practice, both in shop class and outside, he is able to conjure up rudimentary tools from basic items (hammers, slingshots, etc.). Socially, he has a lot of connections at school. Disadvantages: As a result of his girlfriend's death, he is not as logical or rational as, nor does he like to listen to others. Also, he is somewhat mentally unstable when death is involved, making it difficult to handle killing or death in general in SOTF-TV. His left arm is somewhat weaker than his right, a result of the fracture sustained during the car accident. Designated Number: Team Green no. 2 --- Designated Weapon: Gladius Conclusion: David has the skills to go far, and his past might just make him the type of contestant we're looking for! But will David be able to handle himself around his team mates? Or will he be the only one left standing? Mentor's Comment: He's already dealt with death and you're putting him through this? You are absolutely terrible people. Don't you understand how valuable li- The above biography is as written by Decoy73. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Kills: None Killed By: Karen Ruiz Collected Weapons: '''Gladius (designated weapon) '''Allies: Enemies: Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: * "Hear that, whoever you are? Either help us escape or shut up!" Other/Trivia According to decoy73's introductory post, David's extra set of clothing was a tuxedo. Threads Below is a list of threads that contain David, in chronological order. *Magical Bunny Girl Warrior Sidney-Chan *Give a Finger... *Shun The Non-Believer *Banhammer'd Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about David. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:SOTF-TV Category:Characters